


#7 -Blanket War.

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adorable Molly, Blankets, Deductions, F/M, Sleep, Sleepy Sherlock, Tug of war, sleepy Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sleeping together and fighting for the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#7 -Blanket War.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for any grammar mistakes or if anything doesn't sound right, it's nearly 4:30 in the morning and I find out my Exam results in a few hours.

Molly Hooper was awoken from her sleep when the bed dipped and the blankets were tugged away from her.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked sleepily, rolling onto her back to find the Consulting Detective wrapped in the blankets, his curly hair peeking out.

"Sherlock?" Molly asks again.

The mans words were muffled by the blankets. "What?"

"Can I have some of the blankets?" Molly hinted by lightly pulling on the blankets.

"No." 

Molly sighed, pulling at the blankets and out of Sherlock's grasp. _Blanket hog._

After a few tugs, Molly managed to claim some of the blanket and snuggled into the Egyptian cotton, eventually falling asleep.

**~oOo~**

As the hours went by, the blankets were pulled backward and forward between Molly and Sherlock. 

Soon Molly was laying on her side and in her sleep, she had her feet resting on Sherlock's lower back. With another tug at the blankets, Molly's feet pushed on Sherlock's back with a forceful shove, sending the curly haired man onto the floor with a thump.

"Oof!" 

Sherlock stayed on the floor for a few seconds before picking himself back up, confused as to why he ended up on the floor. Sherlock looked onto the bed and saw Molly wrapped up in the blankets. _Obviously she pulled on the blankets which were in my grasp, resulting in her kicking me off the bed._

Although Sherlock was annoyed at Molly, he had to smile at seeing her bundled up in the blankets, looking rather adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I used the word blanket/s enough.


End file.
